warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Light
For Ginger's Contest! Chapter One Dawnkit watched in awe as Hawkkit darted swiftly after the moss-ball, and his silvery claws extended as he grabbed the clump of green. Dawnkit padded toward Hawkkit and flicked her tail over his back. "Good job." Dawnkit mewed. Hawkkit grinned smugly. "I knew that the she-kits would like my skill." He muttered. Dawnkit nodded slowly. "Yeah, especially when they have no talent at all!" Hawkkit sneered. All the other tom kits snickered, but Blackkit looked sympathetic. Dawnkit twitched her ears. "Why did I get so obsessed anyway?" She retorted. "It's only a stupid moss ball anyway, show-off!" Hawkkit went bright red and glared at Dawnkit and prowled off with his gang. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Chapter Two Dimstar lashed his long tail as all cats crowded around Highstone. "Leopardkit, Hawkkit, Blackkit, Ashkit, Twigkit, Dawnkit, Mistykit, and Featherkit come forward." Dimstar declared. One by one, Dimstar called out their new names and mentors. Dawnkit jumped a little when she heard her name. "Dawnkit, do you promise to listen to your mentor and follow the warrior code?" Dimstar asked. "I do," Dawnkit began a little shakily, but recovered. "I do." She repeated. "Then from this day forth until you gave earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerstreak." Dimstar finished with a flick of his tail and began the last few. "Clan dismissed!" Dimstar yowled, leaping down Highstone. A pelt brushed against Dawnpaw's side and she looked up to see her new mentor , Tigerstreak, beside her. "Go to sleep, training starts early tomorrow." Tigerstreak purred, gesturing to the apprentices' den with her nose. Dawnpaw replied with a nod and began to accidentally wkbder to her old nursery, bug she felt a sharp tug on her tail. "We don't sleep there anymore , silly." A voice hissed behind Dawnpaw. She turned around. Mistypaw. "I know." Dawnpaw replied slowly, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. "Then why did you go there?" Mistypaw growled , but Dawnpaw bit get lip a and squeezed past the apprentice den entrance. Dawnpaw plonked herself in a random nest and let the waves of sleep wash over her. Finally, she could begin serving her Clan! Chapter Three Six moons later, the apprentices are expecting their warrior ceremony. "Dawnpaw, time for border patrol!" Tigerstreak yowled. Dawn paw groaned. Oh, how she hated border patrol! "Coming." Dawnpaw grumbled, sprinting to her mentor. "You're with Hawkpaw, Blackpaw, Birdfeather, and Darkripple." Tigerstreak meowed. "Oh yeah, them." Dawnpaw meowed.a "Good. Now get going." Tigerstreak meowed. Dawnpaw padded to the patrol, feeling slightly aware of the bushes rustling and the wind whipping the leaves. "Um, guys..." She murmured, the air blowing powerfully against her face. A black and white striped creature streaked out of the bushes, its teeth bared. "Run!!" Dawnpaw screeched. Chapter Four Oh... I just loved him, he protected me. He sacrificed. Oh Blackpaw... Dawnpaw thought to herself as she was sitting vigil for Blackpaw. A badger had attacked in the middle of border patrolling, and when the badger was about to strike Dawnpaw, Blackpaw leaped in front of her and sacrificed, therefore the badger killed him. It made her... sad. Now she began to love him more then Hawkpaw... She spotted Dimstar's powerful shoulders as he was heaving himself on Highrock. "May I all have your attention?" Dimstar yowled. All cats remained silent. "Now, the apprentices have shown much bravery today... Especially the deceased Blackpaw for that matter. I shall give him a dying apprentice ceremony, as he shall keep this name as his spirit is sent to StarClan... From this day forth, through all of your days peacefully in StarClan... You shall be known as Blacklight. StarClan honors your bravery and talent. And now, it's the same with the rest of these apprentices. Dawnpaw, you shall now be known as Dawn''flame'', StarClan honors your consideration and kindness." Dimstar meowed, and then he continued with the other apprentices' warrior names. For the first time this day, Dawnflame felt a warm swell in her heart. Not a bad one, a good one. Chapter Five "Dawnflame... Dawnflame!" I felt a rough tug in my chest. Hawkpaw, who was now Hawk''fire.'' "You nearly dozed off, but it's dawn now. Our mentors should sentence us to sleep now." Hawkfire meowed, yawning. "They must be coming now." Dawnflame meowed dryly. Later that day... Dawnflame's freshly killed rabbit swung from her jaws and her mouth began to water, the fresh smell of blood entered her nostril temptingly. "Dawnflame, can I talk to you for a minute?" A voice interrupted Dawnflame, which made her jump a little. "Um, sure. Why?" She asked. "I called you here for a great matter of importance." Hawkfire began. "And...?" She asked, not showing interest. "Well, this may be a life-changing announcement but I hope you can handle it..." Hawkfire continued. "And...?" Dawnflame meowed, beginning to get a little frustrated. There was just silence. "Get on with the point!" Dawnflame growled. "Well... can you be my mate?" Hawkfire asked. Dawnflame's jaw dropped. "Wait, your asking me too...?" She mewed in shock, wondering if she heard right. "Yes. I just asked you if you could be my mate." Hawkfire meowed, staring directly into Dawnflame's eyes, but Dawnflame didn't feel... well... happy. She felt angry. "No!" She shouted. Hawkfire's eyes widened in shock. "Why, Dawnflame, why?!" He hissed. "I love Blacklight. Now get away from me!!" She demanded. "Why him? He's dead, you know!' Hawkfire spat. "I don't want you to be my mate. Ever. I only want Blacklight." Hawkfire meowed. Hawkfire stood still, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Well, congratulations. You're not my mate." He meowed, before walking off. Chapter Six Dawnflame sat down angrily in her nest, staring angrily at the wall. "Hawkfire wants to see you." Mistysong meowed. "Tell him I don't need him right now." She replied gruffly. "Okay." Mistysong meowed, walking out of the warriors den. And I never will need him. Dawnflame just plonked herself in her nest, tears rolling down her face. And she gently closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep... "Hey Dawnflame. Can we hunt together?" A voice murmured. "No, Hawkfire, get away from me." Dawnflame murmured, her eyes still closed, not aware that the voice wasn't Hawkfire. Finally opening her eyes, Dawnflame saw Blacklight instead of Hawkfire. "Oh, sorry Blacklight." She mewed with a giggle. Blacklight smiled. And so Dawnflame bounced around the starry fields with Blacklight, as happy as she could be. Now her frozen heart can have a kindling flame to warm it and light it up. Chapter Seven Waking up in yet another dream, Dawnflame had spotted Blacklight. "Let's hunt." Blacklight meowed. Dawnflame smiled. Later, Blacklight had dropped four rabbits, six mice, and one thrush. "How's life? Wait, lemme guess - Hawkfire is forcing you to be his mate." Blacklight meowed. "Well, yes. I want you. How do I stop him?' Dawnflame asked. Balcklight rested his tail tip on her shoulder. "It takes courage, Dawnflame. Courage." He murmured, beginning to fade away. "Wait... what?' Dawnflame stuttered, but it was too late. Chapter Eight "Hey, Dawnflame. Head in the clouds yet?" Hawkfire asked. Dawnflame groaned. Hawkfire had been bothering her all day. She was just ready to slice his ears off. "Quit it. Your brain is filled with gas today." Dawnflame growled, sprinting away. Hawkfire chased after her. "Meeting any loved ones in your dreams yet?" Hawkfire sneered. "My visions are none of your business. I have personal space as well as you do." Dawnflame spat, running even more faster. "I knew it! You've been meeting Blacklight in your dreams!" Hawkfire screeched. Dawnflame froze. "Have not!" She spat indignantly. "Have too!" growled Hawkfire. And the two lunged... Chapter Nine Dawnflame slid out her claws and shredded an ear of Hawkfire, but he retaliated by quickly slashing her muzzle. Howling in pain, Dawnflame limped away. "Too kittypet to beat me?" Hawkfire sneered. Screeching, she raked her claws down her shoulder but Hawkfire slid his claws across her cheek whilst biting down on her tail. Howling in pain, a flailing leg had kicked Hawkfire's shin in the progress of pain, and he yowled. But that didn't stop him. He slashed Dawnflame's chest, sending blood flying, and he eventually pinned her down. "Goodbye..." He murmured. There was an angry screech and a flurry of stars as a starry spirit quickly slashed Hawkfire's leg cleanly, and then landing on all fours. Gasping in shock, Dawnflame realized that the spirit was... Blacklight. She watched as the two tussled in the blood-stained grass, and Blacklight had pounced on Hawkfire's back, sinking furious talons into his belly, whilst biting down on his neck. Hawkfire immediately went limp in an instant and his eyes dulled as he fell to the ground. Blacklight faded away, drifting away to the dark part of the forest. He had been banished to the Dark Forest. Hawkfire's body lay on the blood-stained grass, dull eyes, zero movement, and blood pulsing out of his neck and belly. Dawnflame had lost both of her possible loves. This was probably the end. The flame in her warm, bright heart was ebbing away as bitterness and coldness replaced it, ice crackled all over it. Dawnflame felt as if her heart was dead. And it was. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Jayfics